


Holding on to You

by kayxpc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Harry is a good bf, M/M, Post canon, Sickfic, eighth year, sick!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Draco has a cold and Harry is a good bf and takes care of him :)





	Holding on to You

When Harry took Draco's hand in the corridor today, he didn't pull a way or chide him like usual. Instead he just threaded their fingers together and leaned closer as they walked to eighth year transfiguration.

  
"Are you sure you feel alright Draco? Maybe I should put you back to bed." Harry said, pressing his bare forearm to Draco's forehead. He was burning up with a fever that had yet to break all night.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you, getting me in bed all day." Draco's mouth twisted into a weak smirk that was ruined by a coughing fit. Harry thumped him on the back and Draco caught his breath, tears in his eyes.

"Babe, I don't think–"

"I'm aware," Draco cut in. Harry couldn't help but smile. If Draco was on his deathbed he'd still find a way to tease him. He ran his free hand through Draco's bangs, damp with his morning shower.

They took seats in the very last row of the class with Ron and Hermione at the next desk. Harry walked over to talk with them for a moment, not keen on leaving Draco. He returned just as the professor was starting the presentation, looking at Draco intently. He could never look bad, Harry was convinced. His eyes were red around the rims, faint purple shadows under his eyes. Harry traced his thumb over one gently, skin gliding over skin.

"You look tired."

"I _am_. Now shut up," Draco snapped. He asked for his parchment and quill; Harry had carried his bag to class for him. When he got it settled in front of him his eyes narrowed, focused on the lesson ahead. He took notes in his extremely neat handwriting, making notes in the margins for study tips. Near the middle of class, the professor told everyone to try turning their shoes into a pair of bunnies by tying the laces like ears and saying _egestas_. Everyone jumped to the task, some taking off their shoes and covertly spelling them clean before trying the new spell. Harry was momentarily caught up in watching everyone trying to catch gray and brown and white bunnies as they fled. He felt a weight on his shoulder and turned his head to see Draco half collapsed on him.

"Alright, love?"

Draco grunted to show signs of life, snuggling closer. Aside from the state of him, Harry knew something was wrong when Draco didn't charm his hair that morning. Personally, Harry always liked it better this way - tousled from sleep, soft to the touch. Draco's hair was currently tickling his chin. Harry wrapped one arm around him because Draco was already fit into the side of his body and pulled him close. He kissed the top of Draco's blonde head and held him tightly.

"I told you we should've stayed in bed."

"Yes, you were right." Draco muttered disdainfully. "Suppose they'll give you the key to the city now..."

Harry heard snickering and looked over to where Ron and Hermione were. Ron looked faintly ill, he was still dealing with their relationship after almost four months. Hermione was smiling at them knowingly, she had taken to Draco rather quickly considering their history. They bonded over books and how "oblivious," Harry was. Hermione whispered something to Ron and nodded. He looked at Harry and shooed them with his hands.

"We'll cover you," he whispered, barely audible over the lecture. Harry was surprised Hermione was condoning the skipping of a lesson, but Draco really did need rest. And soup, probably. Harry sent them both a grateful smile and spelled both of their books away.

"Up," Harry whispered. Draco shook his head, eyes closed.

"Babe come on, we're leaving. The professor isn't looking, hurry."

Draco let out a soft whine but allowed Harry to pull him up and out of the classroom quietly.

"I don't feel so good," Draco groaned once in the corridor. He didn't look it either.

"The hospital wing?"

"No," Draco pouted, leaning almost all of his weight on Harry. That on top of both of their school bags set a slower pace for them. "Your bed."

"Mine?"

"Yes," Draco confirmed. He didn't say that he wanted to feel the ambiance of the Gryffindor common room. Cracking fire, sweets filling the air. The red, crumpled sheets of Harry's bed underneath their intertwined bodies. Harry lugged the both of them up the tower and wrapped Draco up in his quilt. He pressed his lips to his forehead, clammy with sweat.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get you some soup." Harry whispered. Draco's eyes were closed, his features relaxed with the relief of a semi soft bed. His eyes opened, hand grasping at Harry's bicep to keep him in place.

"No I-I don't need soup, I— don't leave. I need you." Draco shifted over, looking sick with the movement and motioned to the open spot. Harry obliged, easing into bed next to him after stripping to his pants and socks. Draco made a faint noise of appreciation. He kissed the suddenly exposed skin of Harry's tanned chest and laid his head down over his heart. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's back and twined their hands together on his stomach.

"Okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Just keep holding me." Draco murmured in a rare bout of softness rather than sarcasm.

"Okay, let me know if you change your mind. About the soup. Or if you want me to get you pajamas or—"

"Harry, love?" Draco said, opening his eyes to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Draco said, kissing him quickly and laying back down. Harry laughed softly, tightening his hold and shutting up completely.


End file.
